


The Great Livestream Debacle 2: Respecting Royalties

by Yuma_Crafter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gamer Regis, Gen, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, How is this not a tag?, It is now damn it, Kinda, King Regis is a dork, Made-up video games, Noctis loves his Dad, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Secret Door!, Unofficial Sequel Fic, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma_Crafter/pseuds/Yuma_Crafter
Summary: Two months after the original Great Livesteam Debacle, Noctis and Prompto are at it again. This time, raising money for a broken down animal shelter. For no other reason than being absolutely bored.This time, however, they are joined by an online friend who goes by "Royal_Dusk".The trio of friends join forces to raid the Necrolord's Dungeon in "King's Knight: Dawn's Sorrow"!Hilarity ensues, they are all assured to have a great time!Hey, does that Dusk guy sound familiar?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Great Livestream Debacle 2: Respecting Royalties

**Author's Note:**

> So, a *tiny* bit of background here.
> 
> This is actually a part of an old headcanon I never really got off the ground. So, I thank the original author of "The Great Livestream Debacle" for (more-or-less) giving me a base to work off of. Basically, Gamer Regis. We all need this.
> 
> Speaking of, here's a link to that original fic (This IS a sequel/spin-off after all)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644129
> 
> Go read it. It's awesome.  
> Also read this one. It's cool too.

**Chapter 1**   


Once the stream had ended for the day, he and Prompto had gone to bed, simply wishing to sleep off the most embarrassing (yet helpful) stream of his life. It was the next morning that things got worse.

Ignis and Gladiolus had both come over to berate him about how  _ risky _ his move was. While Gladiolus was quieter about his concern, which was odd in of itself, Ignis had taken a more direct approach about it. While they were yelling at him for it, Ignis also turned his attention to Prompto, who was still reeling from said event.

In the end, they both apologized and promised not to do it again.

It has been two weeks since, and now everyone is just making light of the strange event that has transpired. Even Iris has taken a few opportunities to make a joke or two; she may have told her brother about the stream, but that was only  _ after _ laughing her ass off for half an hour about it.

_ Then she died all over again when a gif of Noctis saying “give me all the pussy” started trending on Kwehter! and even Ignis couldn’t contain his mirth over it _ .

What made it worse- or better in Prompto’s opinion -was that literally  _ everyone _ at school was talking about it.

They couldn’t get over the fact that Noctis, their brooding, silent, and a generally loner-type student- who is also the kingdom’s fucking  _ Prince _ -held a stream for charity. At first, Noctis thought they were all gonna try to flock to him, pushing Prompto away in the process, to try and get cozy with him. He was, admittedly, pleasantly surprised when everyone flocked to him  _ and _ his best friend about it.

Every student, and some teachers, were praising him for doing such a good cause seemingly  _ out of the blue _ . What shocked Noctis even more, was when some of the school bullies and high-class students came over to them and asked about it. Apparently they couldn’t get over the fact that both of them left their comfort zone to do something good.

About a month had passed, with Cor and Clarus starting to join in on the laughs. They were taking great effort to ensure he doesn’t do it again, but they couldn’t help but have a chuckle about it after the fact.

Surprisingly, a month has passed, and his father still has yet to say anything to him.

It has been two months since “The Great Live Stream Debacle”, and Noctis has made the grave mistake of neglecting his promise to his advisor.

Just  _ One day _ is where it all starts. All he did was tell Prompto he's bored.

"We could stream again." Prompto comments lazily from the couch.

"Ah, I told Ignis I wouldn't…" Noctis bites his lower lip, leaning over the kitchen counter with his phone in his hands. "Ignis would  _ actually _ kill me if I did it again."

"Yeah, but-" Prompto raises his head off the sofa's arm and waves a hand around. "We raised  _ so much _ money for that war efforts charity. Hell, your old man was impressed by the amount. Surely it won't hurt to do a second one."

"Yeah, but…"

Noctis pauses, thinking about it for a second. There really was no reason  _ not _ to attempt. It's for a good cause, and what Prompto said is true. Other than praising him for a good job, his dad has yet to talk to him about the channel.

With a mischievous grin, he asks his blond friend. "What charity would we help this time?"

"Well." Prompto hums in thought, sitting up properly on the couch. "I don't actually know. Suggestions?"

"Since we mentioned animals in that stream, why not a rescue shelter?"

"Yeah!"

Prompto bounds off the couch, jogging over to Noctis, who is currently searching for a charity. "There is a huge shelter, near Insomnia's borders, that had a massive building collapse a few months ago. They  _ still _ need money for repairs and upgraded equipment. Why not help 'em out?"

Noctis nods his agreement to the idea. "Sounds good to me."

As Noctis types away at his phone, Prompto leans against the counter opposite of him. He turns his attention over to the double television set-up. The blond had brought his systems over for the two of them to play together, specifically an online game the two of them had been getting into.

“Dude.” Noctis looks up from his phone as Prompto turns back to him. “We should play something different this time.”

The prince tilts his head. “Like what?”

“You know that online game the two of us play?”

"You mean… King’s Knight: Dawn's Sorrow?"

"Yeah! We should play that!"

Noctis grins. "Dude. That would be lit."

Prompto smiles brightly, but it dims a second later. "Wait, hold on." He lays a hand over his chin in contemplation. "You think Dusk will wanna join us? Been a minute since we played with him."

Noctis raises a brow as he thinks about it. King's Knight: Dawn's Sorrow released a year ago, which is where they met the guy. Dusk, known by his gamer-tag Royal_Dusk. After adding him as a Discord friend a couple months later, they've been actively chatting and playing games with him since.

Sadly, the guy's too shy to talk over call without a voice modifier. They don't mind it, of course, but Prompto and Noctis both hope to hear his real voice one of these days. Maybe they'll eventually see him.

"I could shoot him a message." Noctis finally responds. "Though, if we do, we're gonna have to schedule this ahead of time."

“Right. When are you thinking?”

Noctis hums in thought for a moment. “How about… Tonight? It’ll give us a couple hours to set up and see if Dusk is interested.”

“Game on, dude.”

* * *

Regis holds a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter as he stares down at his phone. On the screen was a post on Kwehter! that had been trending. Specifically, a gif of his son saying “give me all the pussy” from the livestream a couple months ago. A sound from outside his door alerts him and he quickly “re-kweh’s” the post before shutting the app down.

The next moment, Clarus enters the room with a few documents in hand. The man is still looking down as Regis puts his phone into his pocket. He sits up properly in his chair, pretending to still be working as his shield looks up.

“Regis.”

Regis looks up, his face neutral. “Yes, Clarus?”

Clarus stares at the king for a few moments. He then shakes his head. “How long have you been working?”

“Uh-” Regis blinks, looking up at the clock. It read “12:26”.

“I… Um.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

Regis remains silent on that. Truth be told, he got caught up on his phone, but he didn’t want to tell Clarus that. Sides, he got quite a few reports done in just under an hour. The stack that once reached his eye level when he stood up, was now down to just a few folders.

“I… Might have been a little busy.”

Clarus shakes his head again, walking over and sliding the papers away from his liege.

“Wha- Hey!”

The King’s Shield gives said King a look. Regis lets out a huff. “I’m well enough to finish my work for the day.”

“So am I.” Clarus takes the rest of the folders, walking around the desk to tap his friend on the shoulder. “Go. Lunch is still being served in the kitchen. You might be able to catch a snack on the way if the maids are still moving the sweet carts.”

That makes Regis’ eyes light up and Clarus can’t help but laugh. His friend has always had a weakness to sweets.

The king partially relents, though it's mostly a front. “I…  _ suppose _ I can head out.”

“Then do so. I’ll take over your papers for the afternoon.”

Regis doesn’t need to be told again. He practically launches himself out of the chair, a big grin on his face as he takes his cane. Despite the  _ slight _ limp in his step, he holds himself rather well as he heads towards the door.

“Thanks Clarus!”

Clarus takes the king’s chair, his head down to hide his smile. “Not a problem, Regis.”

Regis heads out into the hallway, a grin still plastered on his face as he makes his way to the private dining hall. Nearing the hall, a few maids and servants pass by, couple carts in tow like Clarus said. Regis slips by them, grabbing a couple sweet rolls, caramel apples, and a small plate with a clear lid; it was full of brownies. He even manages to steal a few fudge pieces off the plate the servant was holding in his hands.

Before they can look back at him, he’s already stored the sweets in his armiger. Veritas would have his head for his use of the astral space like that but he couldn’t care less.

As he gets to the double doors of the dining room, a notification from his phone makes him freeze. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, seeing that the notification was from a Discord text.

Prince Nightstar

“ **Yo, Dusk. You online dude?** ”

Regis smiles, recognizing the username of his son's Discord. He quickly types a response back.

Royal_Dusk

“ **Define ‘Online’. I’m grabbing lunch atm.** ”

Regis enters the room, startling the maid that was about to leave. “Y-Your Majesty!”

The king’s smile grows. “Ah, Coco. Forgive me, but I appear to have been a tad late to lunch today.”

The maid shakes her head, her short, chocolate-brown hair bouncing with the movement. “I was about to come drag you out of your office. Clarus came to see you?”

“Naturally.”

“Well. If you want, I can deliver your lunch to your room.”

Regis tilts his head, his smile drooping a bit in confusion. “Won’t your superiors get upset?”

Coco gives him a sly look. “Technically,  _ You _ are my superior.” She schools her expression. “And a man that needs rest every now and then. You’ve been working a lot, even by your standards.”

The king shrugs, staring at her with kind eyes. He didn’t see a need to say anything, she was right after all.

Coco turns on her heel, heading to the kitchen’s doors. “If you head to your quarters, I’ll deliver your food in a bit.”

Regis chuckles, again shrugging helplessly. “I’ll see you there, then.”

\-----

Noctis grunts, staring at his phone screen with irritation. “What did he think when I asked?”

“Dusk being sarcastic again?”

“He said he’s getting lunch.” Noctis flips his phone around to show Prompto, who is lazing on the other half of the twisted sofa. The blond nods as the prince takes his phone back. “I’ll give him a minute before I poke him again.”

“Cool cool.”

Noctis looks up at the television, seeing a cutscene playing out as Prompto loosely holds his controller. The prince wasn’t really paying attention to the story, since he’s already played the whole game twice, but he does take a passing glance every now and then.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates, a notification sound accompanying it. He looks down, and sees it’s a text.

Royal_Dusk

“ **I will be on the game in about 10 mins if you wanna talk. Just grabbed a few snacks.** ”

Noctis narrows his eyes, quickly typing back.

Prince Nightstar

“ **You said you were getting lunch thou?** ”

Royal_Dusk

“ **I ordered somethin’. Should be here soon.** ”

  
Prince Nightstar

“ **Gotcha. I’ll be on in a moment.** ”

“Hey Prom.”

Prompto looks up, “yeah?”

“Dusk will be on soon. You almost done?”

“Getting to a save point.”

“Cool.”

Prompto maneuvers himself around to be sitting somewhat properly on the sofa. "You gonna call him?"

"I was thinking about it. You want him on speaker?"

Prompto shrugs. "Why not? Be nice to say hi."

"True."

A second passes and he gets a notification again.

Royal_Dusk

" **So, what's up _Prince Nightlight?_** "

Noctis rolls his eyes at the nickname. Picking up his phone, he responds to his friend.

Prince Nightstar

" **It's** **_Prince Nightstar_ ** **you fool. And I was hoping you'd be up for a call. I wanted to talk to you about something.** "

Royal_Dusk

" **Oh? Interesting. Hold on, lemme set up my headset.** "

A minute passes, with Prompto winding down his game and shutting the application off. Afterwards, a call notification goes off and Noctis accepts it immediately. He puts it on speaker and smiles.

"Dusk."

Sound glitches out for a moment before a rich, echoey voice begins talking through the speakers.

" _ Ello, Prince. _ "

Prompto grins, leaning over the phone. "Yo Dusk."

" _ Ah, and Chocoboy too. Howdy. _ "

"Yeah, Prom's visiting for the weekend." Noctis sends a smirk over to his blond friend. The blond nods before getting up, heading over to the double televisions and to set them up.

" _ Cool. _ " The sound of crinkling wrappers catches the prince's attention. " _ So, what's on your mind, Prince? _ "

"So, have you heard of the livestream I did a couple months ago?"

" _ The gif came from there, ja? _ "

" _ Ah _ ,” Noctis cringes as Prompto laughs in the background. “So you have."

" _ I watched the later half of it. Your, uh, your Dad yell at you for it? _ "

"Strangely, no." Noctis scratches at the back of his head nervously. "He actually seemed pretty cool about it." Prompto gives him a look from the television. "I-I'm glad about that!" He stresses upon seeing it. "It's just… I expected him to bring it up afterwards, and I haven't heard anything."

“ _ Hey, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth young man. _ ”

“I’m not! It’s just… What I have planned  _ miiiight _ get me killed.”

Silence. It’s brief, but it accentuates Dusk’s next words.

“ **_What._ ** ”

“So, I was thinking… I might do another stream. Help another charity even!”

Another crinkling sound. “ _ Oh… kay? _ ”

“Well, you wanna join us? Like- as a co-commentator?”

“…  _ Uh… _ ”

“Prom and I were thinking of playing King’s Knight: DS.” Noctis explains to the dead air, “While we play, we’d be raising money for an animal rescue shelter.”

The prince clears his throat, leaning forward on his knees. “And, since we started playing the game with you, I’d thought… maybe… you’d like to join us?”

The statement came out as more of a question than he had intended. Noctis would be lying if he said he didn’t want Dusk to join them. If the man was uncomfortable with the idea, though, he would understand.

“ _ When is it? _ ”

Noctis' head raises in surprise. “What?”

“ _ When are you doing the stream? _ ”

"Uh." Noctis pauses, moving his head side to side. "Today possibly? Could do it in an hour if we get everything set up now."

" _ Let's do it then. _ "

The prince blinks, his brain processing that statement. "You cool with this?"

" _ Don't see why not. _ "

"Hey."

Noctis looks up, seeing Prompto leaning over the couch.

"Yeah Prom?"

Prompto points to the televisions on the other side of the table. "TVs are set up and I need the bathroom."

"Just don't take all night."

"Dude!"

Noctis laughs, even as Prompto punches his shoulder and runs off.

" _ Can I ask you something? _ "

Noctis looks back down at his phone, picking it up to hear the other better. "Sure dude. What's up?"

" _ … Would it be okay if I revealed myself on stream? Like, my face. _ "

Noctis' eyes widen. Could it be…? "Do you have a webcam?"

" _ Got one last week. _ " A small rumble, probably Dusk moving something. " _ Goes rather nicely with my setup, but I haven't had a chance to test it. _ "

"Uh-um- Yeah!" Noctis swallows, a grin forming on his face. "I could set you up over Discord, and have your facecam showing up over the handle."

" _ Perfect. This will be a first for me. I… hope you aren't upset when it happens. _ "

"Huh?" Noctis' grin falls away. "Why would I-?"

"Yo! I'm back!"

Prompto bounds over the couch, laptop in hand as he takes a seat right next to his friend. "I decided to grab the laptop while I was there."

“ _ Nice. Hey. _ ” Noctis and Prompto stare down at the phone. “ _ I’m gonna be right back. My food should be here soon and I wanna grab it. _ ”

Noctis is silent, his mind still processing the statement Dusk said a moment prior. Prompto, on the other hand, is completely oblivious as he nods. “Sure thing Dusk. We’ll be here.”

When Dusk mutes himself, Noctis quickly looks up at Prompto. “Dude.” Prompto raises a brow at his friend. “Help me set up, will ya?”

The blond gapes, shocked even as his friend already jumps off the couch. “Wait. Are you doing it now??”

The prince doesn’t answer, just runs to his mini-office. The photographer rolls his eyes, setting Twitch up on the laptop. “I’ll take that as a yes."


End file.
